Dreams
by emmerlii
Summary: Sam has a dream about Frodo after he has gone to Valinor. Bigger summary inside. No Slash. COMPLETED!


**This fanfic is about a dream that Sam had after Frodo has gone to Valinor. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and enjoy.**

**Dreams**

Sam went to bed early that night. It had been a full day since Frodo's departure to the Grey Havens. It had been terribly quiet without Frodo, not that he made much noise anyway. When Sam had woken up to go and work on Bag End as he always had, he burst in tears at the sight of the hole. He felt like his heart had been ripped in two and nothing could replace the whole that Frodo had left in Sam's chest. How could he go on when his master and his best friend had left him? How could he ever be happy again? Yes, he had Rosie, but it had been Frodo that had gotten them together in the first place. He had persuaded Sam to ask Rosie to marry him.

Sam knew not fully what the Quest had done to Frodo, for Frodo rarely spoke of it and if he did, he was vague about it and would often stop quickly. Just once he had spoken to Sam about everything that happened in the Tower and what he felt for the Ring and about everything that had happened to him in those thirteen months. Frodo had become pale and following the days before his departure, Sam noticed that he ate less and less. He brought this to the attention of Rosie who would often send up bread, cheeses and fruit but both Rosie and Sam noticed that Frodo never ate around them. Obviously he would have had to eat something or he wouldn't have lasted those four years between the ending of the Quest and his departure.

So off to bed early went Sam, though he wasn't all that sleepy. He figured he would get through his grieving the faster the days went by. He got changed into his bed clothes and got into bed and sighed. This would be a long, slow process.

It took Sam two hours to get to sleep and his dreams were happy. He never thought he would dream of his master of all people.

~--*--~

In Sam's dream he saw Frodo happy and healthy and he had colour in him and he no longer looked pasty and pale. He was laughing merrily with his friends and a mug of ale in his hand. And then he said something. 'I really wish Sam was here to experience all of this. Valinor is beautiful. He would love it here. I hope he comes before I die. I would very much like to se him again, even if it isn't for very long. The point would be that I saw him again, my heir and my true best friend in the whole world.' Frodo was saying this more to himself than anyone. Sam didn't recognize the people that Frodo was sitting with, except for Bilbo and Gandalf who Frodo kept calling Olorin. Sam guessed that this was Gandalf's Elvish name as Frodo was constanly being called Iorhael. Then, Frodo drained his mug and went to leave the Inn, but then something happened. Frodo seemed to float and then he fell over and did not get back up. And then Sam's vision changed. The view began to spin, getting faster and faster as he went and then all went white and that was all he knew.

~--*--~

Sam awoke with a start, his brow covered in sweat. He saw Rosie quietly asleep next to him with her arm lightly draped over his stomach. Sam was careful not to wake her and gently moved her arm back next to her. Rosie turned over, sighed and went back to sleep.

Sam walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where he filled a basin full of water and dunked his head in. That dream had been intense and Sam's worries had been awoken stronger than ever after he had banished them from his mind. Was Frodo really all right? Had he died like in Sam's dream? Sam pulled his head out of the basin to find that Rosie was standing behind him.

She walked up to her husband and put her arms around his neck and kissed Sam's cheek. 'He's all right Sam. He's doing fine, I can feel it. He's survived the ship and he's all right, stop worrying about him, I'm sure that if he had passed on he would have given us some sort of sign. Stop worrying, Mr. Frodo is all right and living happily.' She turned Sam's face and kissed him. 'He'll be fine.'

~--*--~

**Thank you for reading. I got the idea for the dream from a dream that I actually had and I thought it worthy enough for a fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
